Nevermore
by ST91
Summary: Jane cheated on Dario with his brother Clint.
1. Chapter 1

When Dario came home from his karate lesson that afternoon, he could not have imagined that his life would change.

While climbing up the stairs he heard a strange noise. Listening better to it, turned out to be his brother having fun with a girl.

 _He'll never change_... Dario thought as he walked towards his room.

But then he heard something that froze the blood in his veins.

 _No. Can't be. It can't be_. He thought as he approached his brother's room.

"Clint please stop, we can't do this. It's wrong."

That voice again.

Dario didn't want to believe it but when he opened the door and saw that it was true his heart broke ... forever.

His younger brother Clint and his girlfriend Jane were lying on his bed ... half-naked.

"No." That was all Dario could say, his voice barely louder than a whisper. However, it was loud enough for Clint and Jane to turn towards him. On their faces flashed an expression of shame and sadness.

Dario stood still in the doorway. He sought the eyes of his brother and Jane but Clint looked at the floor and Jane began to cry.

"I'm ... I'm sorry. I didn't want..." said Jane as she rose from the bed and ran to embrace Dario while tears streamed down her face.

Dario stood motionless for a few seconds. He closed his eyes ... then inhaled and exhaled deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

An abyss of darkness illuminated by a light of fierce madness.

This was what Clint saw in his brother's eyes when Dario opened them.

A shiver of fear ran down Clint's back, he had never seen his brother in that state.

 _Dario don't hurt Jane, it was all my fault!_

Clint wanted to scream this but those two seconds lost in fear were fatal.

Dario freed himself from Jane's embrace and slapped her hard, knocking her to the ground.

Clint jumped up out of bed to go and help Jane but his pants down around his knees were in the way.

After hitting Jane, Dario turned to his brother and lunged at him.

When Clint saw his brother coming, he threw a right hook to defend himself.

But Dario was faster. He blocked his brother's punch grabbing Clint's right wrist with his left hand and, taking advantage of the fact that his brother was shirtless, punched Clint in the diaphragm.

Clint had powerful abdominal muscles but the force of Dario's blow was such that it took his breath away.

Clint fell but managed to get his hands out to avoid hitting the floor with his head.

Unfortunately Dario had just begun and when he saw his brother crawling on the ground, took advantage of the situation to give him a kick ... hard ... with the boots with the metal tip.

A wave of pain shot through Clint's body as his nose and some of his teeth broke.

He fell to the ground like a dead weight but still conscious ... and Dario jumped on him to finish him.


	3. Chapter 3

Five seconds

This was the time that Dario had needed to get rid of his taller, more muscular and heavier brother.

Clint now lay prone and moaning on the floor but in Dario's mind he hadn't suffered enough.

So Dario took aim and launched a powerful kick to his brother's ribs, breaking one of them.

The force with which Dario struck was such that Clint found himself looking at his room's ceiling.

The last thing he saw was his brother, towering over him, clenching his right hand into a fist and prepared to strike again.

Then darkness.

Dario struck with force and precision ... again ... again ... again, until his fist was covered with blood.

None of the two teenagers saw Jane crawl out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane was crying.

However, her tears were not caused neither by the bruise on her right cheek nor from the cut on the head that she had gotten by slamming against the wall.

What she felt was a pain in the soul. She hated herself and blamed herself for everything that was happening.

Terrified by Dario and with the sole purpose of helping Clint, Jane crawled out of the room, ran down the stairs and out the front door to get help.

It was fortunate that due to the lack of clarity, Jane did not phone the police. They would have taken too long to arrive and perhaps Clint would not have survived.

But when Jane left the house she saw in the street a police car with two officers on board.

She ran towards them screaming and waving her arms, attracting their attention.

As soon as he saw her, the agent driving stopped the car and got out, followed by his colleague.

"Miss what ..." he started to say but was interrupted by Jane.

"Please help me, he's killing him!" Cried Jane, her voice full of desperation.

"Where?" Asked the cop while taking a very serious expression.

"Follow me.." Jane said, at a run toward Clint and Dario's house, followed by the cops who already had guns in their hands.

-

"Police! Hold it!" shouted one of the cops coming into Clint's room.

Hearing the voice of a stranger Dario looked up and saw a gun held on him.

This served to make him find a little lucidity.

"Get away from him and lie down on the floor, hands on your head."

Dario did as told. Meanwhile the other cop came up to Clint and put two fingers on his jugular.  
"He's alive," he said, "but in urgent need of medical care."

"Okay, Nathan handcuff this bastard and call in an ambulance, and tell him to hurry," said Dan, the older of the two, without losing sight of Dario.

So Nathan handcuffed Dario with his hands behind his back and then, after getting the address from Jane, ran to the car and called the police station on the radio saying that they urgently needed an ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5

The ambulance had arrived quickly and departed even faster with Clint and Jane on board.

Right behind it there was a police car with two policewomen. Jane had to be questioned about the incident but since she did not want to leave Clint, the two policemen had called two of their colleagues to escort Jane.

Dario noticed that these two women were the same ones who had beaten Upchuck during the homecoming parade and a small smile appeared on his face for a moment.

But it lasted only for a moment. While Dan was playing the usual spiel, you have the right to remain silent etcetera, Nathan pushed Dario into the police car.

The ride to the police station was short and silent. When they arrived at their destination, they brought Dario to an interrogation room.

Nathan and Dan stayed with Dario and soon after came a third cop who, summarily informed of what happened, had the task of interrogating him.

"Name?" The cop asked.

"Dario Morgendorffer." he said, his voice more flat then ever before.

"Age?"

"17."

"Well. Dario, now tell me why you beat up that poor boy."

A bitter laugh came out from Dario's mouth.

"What's so funny?" The cop asked, with barely restrained anger.

"Clint is not a poor boy, he is an arrogant bastard."

"So you know him."

"He's my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Unfortunately."

"You have reduced your own brother like that?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because he was having sex with my girlfriend, or rather my ex-girlfriend. He deserved it."

No one spoke for a few seconds and then Chris, the third cop, said, "Bring it in. We're done here."


	6. Chapter 6

Boring.

This is the word to describe the hours Dario passed in the cell. A policeman had brought him something for dinner, later, to pass the time he had read the Bible and then when he got tired, went to sleep.

He was awakened the next morning by a policeman, the same that had brought him dinner, but this time he was much less friendly.

"Wake up asshole."

"What happens ?" asked Dario still dazed to being awakened suddenly.

"You have a visit."

That said he handcuffed Dario and took him abruptly into a room.

There Dario saw his mother ... but she was almost unrecognizable. She seemed twenty years older. Her hair was a mess as well as her clothes, she was pale and her eyes were red and swollen. As if this wasn't enough she, who was always so careful and vigilant ... seemed dazed, isolated from the world.

At least until she noticed Dario's presence.

Then her eyes lit up with a scary light.

"Mom what ..." Dario started to say.

"Don't call me mom, you bastard."

Her voice was like a blade of ice. Dario was afraid.

"Don't call me mom, you don't have the right you damn ... you ... you killed Clint."


	7. Chapter 7

"I ... killed ... Clint?" Said Dario dazed.

"Yes, the rib you broke perforated his lung. The doctors have noticed it too late and he ... and he ... and he choked to death. "Helen said as silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I ... I didn't want to kill him." Dario said hesitantly.

"No. You wanted just beat the crap out of him because that whore could not hold herself."

"You know what happened." Stated Dario.

"Yes she told all to me and your father as soon as we arrived at the hospital."

"Where ... where is dad?"

"At the hospital. He had another stroke, this time stronger than last time. "

"Is he ..."

"No, thanks God no. But it has hit him hard, he'll need a lot of time to recover. "

No one spoke for a few seconds then Helen said, "I hate you Dario and I curse the day I gave you birth. You destroyed our family ... the only thing that comforts me is that you'll spend the rest of your life in a filthy cell ... unless the jury decides to sentence you to death. "Helen said with a smile.

"Officer I have done here, return him to his cell." Said Helen rising from her chair.

"No mom, wait ..." started to say Dario.

"Do not call me mom. I had only one child, and now he's dead. "Helen said as she left the room.

The policeman who had brought Dario in the room bought him back into the cell.

Dario was in a state of shock. Her brother had died, his father had almost died, her mother had denied him.

"No," He said after he had put his thoughts in order, "this is too high a price to pay."

Dario closed his eyes, then inhaled and exhaled deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

**CONCLUSION.**

Some people say that sometimes a moment can never end.

This time it was real for Dario. When he opened his eyes Clint and Jane were still there, he half-naked on the bed, and she half-dressed, embracing Dario.

She cried and asked for forgiveness but Dario didn't care. He would not resort to physical violence against the two persons who had destroyed his heart ... but that did not mean he wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Jane whimpered.

"Too late." said Dario while peeling his ex-girlfriend off his body.

Both Jane and Clint felt a shiver run down their backs, a shiver of fear that anyone would feel seeing Dario.

His voice was cold and sharp as a blade of ice while his eyes flashed with anger.

"Dario please, let me explain ..." Clint started to say.

It was a vain attempt.

" **Shut up!** " shouted Dario.

Clint hushed and Jane stepped back frightened.

"Now I will speak and you will listen in silence to what I have to say. Let's start with you, Clint. You know, I always knew you were an arrogant bastard, but I never imagined that you would have gone this far. It wasn't enough for you to be already the favorite son of Mom and Dad. No, the great Clint has to have everything, right? Including his brother's girlfriend."

He paused for a moment.

"And you, Jane, of all the guys from school you had to choose from, you chose to betray me with my brother."

Dario gave a bitter laugh.

"I thought you were different ... but apparently I was wrong. Tell me something Jane, was it worth it? Was it worth throwing what we had to the winds... for _him_?"

Dario stopped a moment and then, in a grave tone, he concluded his speech.

"You know what? Don't answer because I don't give a ****. I'm done with you two. Clint, you want Jane? Well take her, she's yours, do whatever you want, **** her, knock her up, I don't care. As for you, Jane... Well enjoy my brother as long as you can because at the first opportunity he will dump you for a cheerleader and you will be back to being alone. Farewell."

That said Dario left Clint's room and went into his bedroom, leaving his brother and Jane astonished and on their own.

No one knew that the betrayal of Clint and Jane would set in motion a series of events that would change many lives ... but that's another story.

 **THE END**


End file.
